


Roulette

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First time anal, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Soft dom! Haruka, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom! Tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Otoya didn’t know what he expected when he walked in on Haruka and Tokiya, but an invitation to join them certainly hadn’t been on the list.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Tokiya

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but then the characters went and caught feelings. Also, I had just listened to Lycoris no Mori and had feelings.
> 
> Everyone is in their 20s and hella bisexual.

Otoya bounced along the path, listening to the demo of Haruka’s new song through his cherry-red headphones. The pair was scuffed from months of use, but he’d gotten them from an old ad campaign, and he loved them still. He couldn’t help smiling as Haruka’s melody wrapped him in a gentle, warm embrace. 

His heart soared as the song hit the bridge, and he laughed, imagining tugging its composer into the dance this song clearly demanded. It was going to be his new solo, and he couldn’t wait to work on the arrangement and lyrics with her. It made him nostalgic for their days at the academy.

Above, the sky was the kind of gray that promised an afternoon rain, but he was in a good mood and couldn’t be swayed. He slid and twirled, bopping his head and grinning from ear to ear.

Filming for the drama had ended early when the director left for the hospital to go meet his new granddaughter. Very early. Which is how Otoya found himself headed back to the Master Course dorms about three hours ahead of schedule.

Even stopping to get lunch hadn’t slowed him much. 

As he approached the dorm he shared with Tokiya, he pulled his phone out to double-check the time. Tokiya had a rest day. His heart fluttered. Hopefully his roommate was in and they could spend the afternoon together.

Otoya wondered what the chances of getting Tokiya to spot for him in the gym were. He stretched, groaning pleasantly as his shoulders popped. Another workout sounded nice.

“Alright!” Now in front of his dorm, Otoya fished the key out of his pocket, easily unlocking the door, stepping in, and kicking off his sneakers.

“I’m hom-ho-ho-holy hell!”

“I-Ittoki-kun!”

“Otoya!”

Otoya pressed his back to the closed door, covering his flaming face and open mouth with a hand.

There, on Tokiya’s bed was not only Tokiya, but also a red-cheeked and very naked Haruka. 

Her nipples were hard and her skin covered in little bruises. Her legs were wrapped around Tokiya’s hips. An enticing blush stained her face and ears, but her eyes were wide and fearful.

It felt like time froze as Otoya’s own wide eyes drank them in. 

Tokiya was all lean muscles. Beads of sweat were gathered on his forehead. His icy skin was flushed down his neck. The ‘v’ of his hips disappeared from view where he was joined with Haruka. 

There wasn’t much of his roommate Otoya hadn’t seen before, but that didn’t stop his throat from going dry. 

Almost in contrast, Haruka was soft. He had never seen this much of her before. Round breasts, soft stomach, soft thighs. Her skin was darker than Tokiya’s by a shade or two, and her torso was now a star-map constellated by love bites. Her hair painted the gray sheets pink, and her blush was almost as rosy as her bruised lips.

Sex, Otoya realized. They....they were having sex. Oh, God.

Otoya’s heart popped like a balloon, but his stomach swirled like a cyclone.

“Tokiya?” Otoya stuttered. “Nanami?”

Snapping to their senses, the couple jolted apart. Tokiya withdrew from Haruka, which earned a startled moan that made everyone’s blush deepen. Tokiya delicately wrapped Haruka in his sheets and sat in front of her.

The composer stared at her lap, trying to hide her face as she clutched the sheet with trembling hands.

The blush stained darker on Tokiya’s sharp cheeks as he tossed the condom, pulled his boxers up, and cleared his throat. “I-um...Apologies.” He seemed to be at a loss for once in all the years Otoya has known him. 

Silence reigned until Tokiya felt the need to break it once more. “It must be startling...even angering to find us like this. I’m very sorry, Otoya.

Haruka bowed, stuttering out a similar apology.

Otoya blinked at them and let out a weak chuckle. “No, no. Uh, I’m sorry.” His voice squeaked up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. “S-Should I-?” He didn’t quite know what he was trying to ask.

He should leave, right? That’s what a normal person would do, right? But somehow, his stomach lurched at the thought.

An uncomfortable silence stretched across the room once more.

“This is all my fault,” Haruka whispered, burying her face in her hands.

Both men felt their hearts contract at the sight of tears slipping down her cheeks.

Tokiya’s gaze shifted fully to her, growing gentle despite the situation. Otoya felt something like envy take root beneath his ribs. 

“No,” Tokiya assured, stroking her cheek with a thumb. “No, Haruka. No. This is not your fault. Please.”

Otoya gulped. Tokiya hadn’t called her “Nanami-san.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried not to stare at the mostly-naked couple. “H-have you guys been doing...um...this for long?”

Tokiya sent him a pained look but sighed. “We are in a relationship, if that’s what you are asking.”

Haruka sniffled, her amber eyes begging forgiveness. “I’m so, so sorry that you found out this way, Ittoki-kun.”

Trying to look only at her flushed face, Otoya was quick to say, “Don’t worry, Nanami! I won’t tell on you. You- both of you- mean too much to me. I will always protect you two.” Otoya glanced down at his socks. “I’d do it for anyone in the group.” It was an afterthought. Otoya wondered if Tokiya could read him as easily now as he often could.

God. Otoya felt lightheaded and disoriented. It was as though his words were tumbling out of a puppet. He barely felt joined to his body. “I’m happy for you.” His smile was wide and fake.

He knew with a sinking clarity that they both saw right through his mask.

“Ittoki-kun?” 

Oh, no. Haruka’s eyes were filled with that warm, embracing empathy that made her the focal point of so many hearts. Normally he craved her attention. Now he almost couldn’t bear it.

His heart squeezed when Haruka leaned against Tokiya’s arm. The pain almost grounded him. He clutched his shirt, right over the beating vessel, and tried to will himself back into his body. 

Had he been watching, Otoya might have noticed Haruka and Tokiya share a look. 

Tokiya slid off the bed. His footsteps were as light as ever. He strode over to Otoya, wearing only his purple boxers and a slight frown.

Otoya glanced up just as Tokiya pressed a hand to the door above his shoulder.

His ruby eyes dipped, taking in Tokiya’s lean physique and partially tented boxers before darting back to his face. “T-Tokiya?”

Tokiya arched a brow as he turned the lock on their door. Click. “Otoya.”

“Y-yes?”

Tokiya’s head lowered until his minty breath was ghosting Otoya’s chapped lips.

The hand not pressed to the door came up to trace his jaw. “The others left recently.”

“Is that s-so?” Otoya gasped, feeling Tokiya’s knee nudge his thighs. His whole body trembled like he was burning. Like he was about to catch fire.

Was this really happening? Was Tokiya really flirting with him in front of Haruka.

Not one to be left out, Haruka padded across the carpet, bringing her makeshift sheet-dress with her. 

When she came close, she leaned against Otoya’s bicep. Soft hair tickled his skin and he gasped. She held his tan hand in both of hers, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles and drawing his hand to her lips.

“Would you like to join us?” Her voice was so demure, and her gaze held so much longing that Otoya’s rising erection immediately snapped to attention in his slacks.

“Really?” He wasn’t sure which of them he was asking.

Tokiya huffed a small laugh and closed the space between their lips for a brief kiss. “Really.”

Otoya blinked, pinching himself. Tokiya had kissed him. “Is this another wet dream?”

Haruka giggled. “You’re not dreaming,” she promised, reaching for his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss of her own.

Never in all his fantasies had Otoya imagined that Haruka would initiate a kiss so smoothly. Her lips were as soft as they were bruised. And yet, her kiss was so gentle he almost cried. He had wanted her for so long.

When she pulled back, he whined. The corners of her smile edged up into a little grin.

Perhaps dating Tokiya had made her a bit more daring. Otoya thrilled at the idea of what else she might do to him.

Tokiya smirked. He brushed his knee against Otoya’s tight pants and drew a hiss from his roommate. He wanted the attention, and he knew just how to get it. “Otoya, do you dream of us often?”

Otoya slapped his free hand over his mouth, remembering what he had said. “How embarrassing....”

Haruka kissed his shoulder. “I think it’s endearing.”

“Mnn.”

“I can assure you,” Tokiya began, letting his playful gaze soften, “this is not a dream.”

Tokiya pressed soft kisses to Otoya’s eyelids and forehead. Haruka kissed his jaw as Tokiya’s head dipped.

If he didn’t know any better, Otoya might have mistaken their gentle kisses for love. In spite of the happiness clouding his vision, Otoya knew this couldn’t last. They couldn’t want him in the same way he wanted them.

Haruka grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to meet her fierce amber gaze. “I know what you’re thinking,” she said, sadness welling in her eyes. 

Otoya recoiled, plastering a smile on his face and scratching his head. “What are you talking about, Nanami?”

Haruka wasn’t swayed. She had known him for too long. “You’re wrong, Ittoki-kun. This isn’t like that.”

Otoya startled, unable to meet her eye. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when we recorded The Forest of Lycoris?” Tokiya asked, trailing his lips across Otoya’s pulse. “Otoya...do you recall what Randolph told Blood just before the end?”

Otoya felt a little shiver race down his spine. His breath escaped in a small gasp. He had felt it then in the sound booth: that shift in the air that he was too scared to acknowledge. Surely, Tokiya couldn’t be referring to that....

“I meant it when I said it then, though you could not know I meant it for you.” Tokiya cradled Otoya’s cheek and rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Otoya’s eyes grew damp. His lower lip trembled. “You love me?”

“I do,” Tokiya promised. “We both do,” he said, extending a hand toward Haruka so they could hold Otoya tight.

“Ittoki-kun,” Haruka soothed, wiping his eyes. “You don’t have to answer us now. And you don’t have to love us both. But, I need you to know that I love you as much as I love Tokiya.” She kissed his cheek and threaded her fingers through his.

“You were my first partner,” she murmured as her breath swept across his ear. “You are the first person I wrote for. My first fan. I can’t imagine being without you.”

“Nanami,” Otoya blubbered, squeezing her to his chest. “I love you. Of course I love you.” His tears were falling harder and faster, but he didn’t care to stop them. “I’ve always, always wanted to tell you. So much.”

Otoya cradled her cheek. His touch was so achingly gentle that she could feel his earnest affection in the tremble of his calloused fingers. This time, he leaned in and claimed her lips. 

Sure, he had kissed harder for the camera, but this was real. This was Haruka. And this was love. She loved him. 

Their lips parted, and he grinned into the haze that followed.

When he finally looked up from Haruka, he cupped Tokiya’s cheek. “And you.”

“Me,” Tokiya agreed, smiling.

Otoya crashed their lips together. Again and again. This kiss was nothing like the one he’d shared with Haruka. His love for Tokiya was different, after all.

Otoya willed all the repressed passion and sleepless nights into the meeting of their mouths. “My best friend,” he murmured. “I love you. Oh, God, do I love you...” A laugh. “But you knew that, didn’t you?”

A chuckle bubbled out of Tokiya’s throat. “I could guess.”

“We had talked about this, Ittoki-kun. We did not plan it this way, but we want you. We want to be with you.” Haruka stood on her toes, kissing his cheek and blushing as she tentatively ran a hand over his tight pants. 

“Not just for sex. We want you to be part of our relationship,” Tokiya clarified, running his hand over Otoya’s hips and squeezing his rear. “Though we definitely want to sleep with you.”

“Oh!” Otoya moaned. “Yes...I’d like that.”

Tokiya smirked, gliding his hands up Otoya’s clothed chest. “Still worried this is a dream?”

“Not a dream. This is so much better,” Otoya groaned, closing his hazy eyes and tugging Tokiya back in for another kiss. Haruka began palming him through the cloth, almost in time with Tokiya’s expert lips.

Kissing Tokiya was like kissing the ocean. The man moved with a certain ebb and flow. Rough, then gentle. Hard and then soft. Impatient, yet rhythmic. And like a fool, Otoya was easily swept into his tide.

Unsure what to do with his hands, Otoya settled one on Haruka’s shoulder and the other around Tokiya’s neck.

Haruka’s slender fingers were far better at teasing him than he thought they really had a right to be.

Otoya moaned again when she squeezed. Tokiya took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Otoya’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

Tokiya’s own moan came a moment later, and Otoya forced an eye open to see Haruka had slipped Tokiya’s boxers down and was working her hand up and down his length. 

Even with Tokiya’s tongue in his mouth, Otoya’s throat went dry. 

He and Tokiya had seen each other naked on occasion. Photo shoots got weird. But now? Curiosity pushed to the forefront of Otoya’s mind.

He trailed a shaking hand down that pale, lean stomach. Tokiya broke their kiss as Otoya’s fingers drew nearer. 

Haruka smiled, demonstrating the tempo of her hand, slow enough for Otoya to follow along.

One finger at a time, Otoya’s warm, calloused hand wrapped around Tokiya’s erection. Tokiya held his breath as he watched the two redheads with rapt attention.

With Haruka’s hand just above Otoya’s, they moved in time, drawing a long groan from their lover.

Up and down. Otoya was transfixed as he followed Haruka’s hand with his own. His ears picked up every strained breath and gasp his roommate let out.

When the tempo grew faster, Tokiya’s hips bucked as a moan breached his lips.

Otoya glanced up at Tokiya’s flushed face. “Is this okay?”

Tokiya cracked an eye open and nearly snorted. “Yes, though lubricant would help.”

“Oh! Er- do we have? Where-?” Otoya’s head swiveled, stopping short when Haruka replaced her hand with her mouth. “Oh...heh, that might work.”

Clearly, this was not her first time. 

Otoya gulped. While he couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing, he could feel the shuddering of Tokiya’s muscles beneath his hand.

Belatedly, Otoya reminded himself to keep moving his hand.

Tokiya moaned, biting the side of his palm. “Ah! Haruka,” he gasped, patting her head with his other hand. “Oh!”

Just listening to Tokiya’s melodic, breathy moans made Otoya’s cheeks darken and his own erection throb.

“Nanami,” Otoya said, forcing her name out around his heavy tongue. “C-can I try?”

Haruka looked at him as she released Tokiya with a maddening noise. 

“Go ahead,” she acquiesced, leaning back on her heels and guiding Otoya into position. “Breathe through your nose,” she advised with a tiny laugh, watching when he took a big gulp of air. “And go slow.”

Nodding, Otoya hesitantly brought the tip into his mouth. His tongue flicked out, brushing the head. Tokiya tasted a little like sweat and salt, but not bad. At Tokiya’s encouraging smile, Otoya wrapped his lips around the first few inches, sucking experimentally.

Haruka rubbed Otoya’s head, whispering guidance into his ear. “Like that. He likes it when you use your tongue.”

His tongue obeyed Haruka’s guidance, moving to flick against the slit of Tokiya’s cock. This earned both a groan from Tokiya and praise from Haruka.

Tokiya chuckled around a gasp. He leaned his back against the wall, and his blush darkened down his chest as Otoya continued. “Having ah- a secret meeting down there?”

Haruka ran her hand up his torso as she stood and claimed his lips. “Nothing secret,” she countered, nuzzling his nose. 

Their lips moved with easy, familiar rhythm. Months of practice had made them experts at playing each other. A pinch to her nipple. A nip at his earlobe. Everything was a dance between them. Otoya was more than eager to begin learning their choreography.

Tokiya groaned as Otoya dipped down taking him further. “C-Careful,” he reminded when Otoya nearly choked. Tokiya ran his finger’s through Otoya’s hair. “It’s not a race, Otoya. Oh-!” Tokiya hissed, tugging gently on his roommate’s hair. “Mmm... don’t blame me if your throat hurts during vocal practice tomorrow.”

Relenting, Otoya leaned back when his lungs burned. He replaced his mouth with his hand as he caught his breath. He pouted. “Nanami made it look easy.”

“She’s-ahn-had more practice,” Tokiya reminded, rolling his hips in time with Otoya’s hand.

Haruka laughed, patting Otoya’s head. “It took some getting used to, but Tokiya is very patient.”

Otoya grinned when Haruka bent down to kiss him again. “You’re doing a great job,” she promised, squeezing the hand he still had wrapped around Tokiya.

Both men shuddered. 

Haruka whispered something into Otoya’s ear, which made his cheeks light up as he glanced curiously at his partner.

Otoya’s lips parted once more as he guided Tokiya into his mouth. Following Haruka’s advice, he ran his tongue along the underside, tracing a vein with his tongue.

The answering moan from Tokiya was so sweet Otoya felt he had to tattoo it onto his soul. A moan like that could cure— or cause— many a sleepless night.

Tokiya’s hips bucked when Haruka took up teasing his nipples. Her delicate fingers traced the hardening nubs, always careful to avoid leaving a mark.

Otoya could barely hear the hitch in Tokiya’s breath over the pounding of his own heart. He wanted to draw more and more sweet noises from Tokiya.

Haruka smiled, replacing one hand with her lips as her tongue swirled across Tokiya’s nipple. 

“Christ,” Tokiya hissed when their tongues moved in sync for a moment. “Ah!”

He tugged Otoya’s hair in warning. “I’m almost-mnn!” 

Otoya pulled his lips away, and Haruka’s hand joined his as, together, they brought Tokiya over the edge.

His blue eyes were clenched shut, but his lips were parted, and the moan that left his throat made Otoya ache with need. Finally, when the last of Tokiya’s cum had trickled onto his hand, Otoya followed Haruka’s lead and let go.

Tokiya shivered, sinking to his knees and pulling Otoya in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he breathed, laughing when he noticed Otoya holding his sticky hand away from their embrace. 

Haruka offered him a tissue when he and Tokiya parted. 

Staring down at the thick, white fluid on his hand, Otoya felt curiosity returning. His tongue swiped out, scooping up a strand of it. He failed to suppress the immediate scrunch of his nose.

Tokiya and Haruka laughed as they wiped his hand clean. 

With burning cheeks, Otoya glanced at the floor. “Sorry.”

“It’s not exactly a pleasant taste,” Haruka allowed, looking sympathetic. 

“It’s alright, I don’t expect anyone to swallow,” Tokiya assured, kissing Otoya’s nose. “What you did already was perfect.”

“Really?”

Tokiya tucked Otoya’s hair behind his ear. “Really.” He leaned forward, nibbling on Otoya’s ear. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

Gasping as Tokiya’s tongue traced the shell of his ear, Otoya stuttered, “What secret?”

He heard a soft laugh in his ear as Tokiya murmured, “Haruka tastes much better.”


	2. Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Haruka’s turn to be pampered.

After washing his hand, Otoya walked back into the main room to see Haruka sitting on the edge of his sloppily-made bed.

Had he known she was going to be here, or that she and Tokiya had been dating he would have put more effort into making his side of the room look presentable.

Still, she was quite a picture, sitting there, wrapped only in Tokiya’s gray sheet.

Tokiya held out a hand, beckoning Otoya over to them.

Placing his hand in Tokiya’s, Otoya let himself be pulled onto the bed. 

He gulped as Haruka laid back on his pillows and smiled as though she trusted him with everything in the world. 

He suddenly felt like this was a test and that somehow he was going to fail her.

What he had done with Tokiya now felt easy. Tokiya had a penis. Otoya had a penis. He knew vaguely what to do with those.

Haruka’s body was different. He almost wished he had watched more porn.

Sensing his anxiety, Haruka reached up to cup his cheek. Her thumb traced his jaw soothingly for a minute before she spoke. “Ittoki-kun, will you touch me?”

Taking a deep breath, Otoya forced himself to relax. Touch her. He could do that. He had wanted to do that for years. 

Slowly, kneeling above her on the bed, he ran his left hand across her jaw, down her soft neck, and then to the edge of the sheet which was wrapped around her like a towel.

Haruka met his worried gaze and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

“Go on,” Tokiya encouraged, rubbing Otoya’s shoulder. 

With trembling fingers, Otoya untucked the cloth, pulling back the edge of the sheet and baring more of Haruka’s beautiful, love-bitten skin.

Her blush darkened as Otoya drank her in. Almost in a trance, his hand came up to trace her right nipple. He drew circles around the edge of that dark pink ring, and then smaller circles around the hardened nub.

“Ahn...” Her pleased sigh exceeded his fantasies and made him all the more eager to start teasing the second nipple, too.

“Nanami,” he breathed, leaning down to place kisses across her collarbone. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

Otoya pressed his lips to each and every little bruise Tokiya had inflicted. He stroked his tongue across the darker spots, soothing the bitten skin, and drawing more gasps from the woman under him.

Haruka moaned, her head falling to the side as he continued to roll and tease her nipples between his fingers. “Ittoki-kun...”

He worked his tongue over a particularly dark spot hidden on the underside of her left breast. Apparently, Tokiya could be quite aggressive. And, apparently, Haruka liked that.

She reached down and pulled him up into a kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip and drawing a moan from his throat.

She led him in the kiss, setting a slow, sweet pace that matched his hands in their movements. 

Otoya’s lips parted, letting Haruka explore. Her tongue traced the points of his teeth, flicking over his incisors before she wrapped around his tongue and merged their flavors.

The taste of her mouth was salty from Tokiya, but Otoya could still detect a lingering hint of matcha, likely from her favorite tea. He smiled as much as he could with her tongue dancing around his mouth. 

He had known her for years, and he couldn’t wait to learn even more about her now.

When they finally parted to breathe, Otoya kissed his way down her face, her neck, her collar, and further still, teasing her breasts until his tongue swept across one peaked nipple. 

A hand came up to massage her other breast, rolling the nipple between his clumsy, but gentle fingers.

Haruka whined, clutching his pillow and arching her back to meet his touch as her eyes squeezed shut. “Ooh-!” Her voice was high, more a gasp than a cry.

“Holy hell,” Otoya whispered reverently, more aroused than ever.

Tokiya chuckled behind him and kissed his shoulder. “She certainly has that effect.”

Wasting no time, Otoya latched his lips onto her breast again, flicking his tongue and squeezing the hardened nub between his lips until was she writhing and panting beneath him. “O-Otoya-kun!”

He nearly stopped in surprise when she cried his given name. 

Haruka wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down until his clothed erection brushed her dripping center. A wet stain now marked the front of his pants.

Otoya shuddered and moaned, testing her name on his lips. “Ha-Haruka.”

“Please,” she begged. “Touch me down there.”

Otoya’s head tipped back when she rolled her hips against him again. Oh, God. He’d do anything for this woman.

“I can do that,” he said, already kissing a path down the valley of her breasts, across her navel, and down still until his nose was just above those soft rosy curls. 

Timidly, Haruka began to spread her legs for him. 

Otoya swallowed. She was dripping wet. The earthy pink skin of her labia glimmered with arousal. Otoya’s throat went dry.

“Beautiful.” The word left his mouth unbidden, but he meant it. “Nanami, you’re so gorgeous,” he praised, kissing her hip.

Tokiya rubbed his back. His long fingers were playing with the edges of Otoya’s tee. Now it was his turn to whisper guidance in Otoya’s ear. “Be more gentle here,” he instructed. “Do you see the smaller folds at the top?”

Otoya skimmed a finger across the warm, wet skin, and Haruka shivered. 

“That’s it, a little higher is her clit.” Tokiya kissed Otoya’s neck in reward when Haruka whined into the touch.

“Be careful here. Haruka doesn’t like direct touch. So what you’re doing now is fine.”

Mindful of Haruka’s reactions- or at least as mindful as he could be with Tokiya teasing his earlobe between sharp teeth- Otoya began rubbing slow circles around the bundle of nerves.

Round and round he went, memorizing everything. Every gasp, every arch, every roll of her hips, every cry that left her lips- it was music to his ears.

When his fingers were slick with her arousal, Tokiya nuzzled his ear. “Give it a taste, if you please.”

A little hesitant after the bitterness of Tokiya, Otoya slowly brought the fingers to his lips. 

Haruka watched him with half-lidded eyes and a deep blush. “Otoya-kun.”

He ran his tongue over the finger, pleasantly surprised by her flavor. It was musky and sweet and intoxicating.

His interest must have been noted by Tokiya, because he chuckled. “Would you like to try eating her out?”

Glancing down at her flushed form, Otoya asked, “Is that alright, Nanami?”

Haruka nodded, biting her lip and blushing a little darker as Otoya laid on his stomach and hooked her thighs up on his biceps.

Tokiya stroked Otoya’s head. “Good. Very good.” He moved to lay by Haruka’s side, so he could place gentle kisses along her throat as he made his way to her lips. “Are you ready, love?”

“Yes,” she gasped as Otoya’s nose brushed her center. “Please, yes.”

Otoya slipped his tongue out, tracing her lower lips with the edge of his tongue. He was determined to map her out and to lap up every drop of that heady nectar dripping from her core. 

His eyes fluttered closed when Haruka and Tokiya each placed a hand on his head. 

Their hands were gentle, guiding him. Up and down. Around in circles. They paved the way for Otoya to explore.

Haruka whined, arching up when Otoya finally wrapped her clit with his tongue and stroked that bundle of nerves. Her toes curled and she bit her lip to stay quiet.

“Too much?” he asked, leaning back in concern.

Haruka patted his head. “Just a little. It’s alright.”

Otoya hesitated, so Tokiya sat up and leaned down to kiss his lips gently. “Otoya, it’s okay to not be perfect on the first try.” He stroked his thumb along Otoya’s cheek.

The redhead pouted. “I bet you were.”

Tokiya sighed and affectionately flicked Otoya’s damp nose. “If only because I spent weeks researching sex in preparation for our first time.”

“Eh!? So you were perfect after all.” Otoya drooped, and his lovers laughed.

Haruka propped herself up on the pillows and stroked her fingers through his fiery hair. “He knew the technique, but we still had to learn each other.” She pulled Otoya up until she could kiss his head. “If you still want to do this with us, you will have plenty of time to learn. Just as we will get to know your body.”

Otoya’s smile returned, and he placed another soft kiss on her hip. “I’d like that.”

Taking a breath, Otoya lowered his mouth back to Haruka’s wet folds. He stroked his tongue gently across the hood her clit this time, and Haruka sighed happily. 

“Yes,” she whispered, tightening her grip on his hair.

Encouraged, Otoya began slowly sweep his tongue across the area, tracing patterns idly with the tip of his tongue.

Further up, Tokiya leaned down to claim Haruka’s lips and swallow her moans. 

Otoya drank more of Haruka’s arousal and flattened his tongue against her, letting her grind her hips in slow circles.

Her thighs trembled around his arms when he changed the angle of his head and traced the source of her sweetness with his tongue. His nose still rubbed her clit, making her gasp into Tokiya’s mouth.

Tokiya cracked an eye open watching the moment Otoya’s tongue penetrated his lover. 

Haruka cried out against his lips, trembling as her hips writhed on the sheets. Tokiya easily swallowed her moan and caressed her tongue with his own.

Tokiya patted Otoya’s head even as he responded to Haruka’s increased fervor. 

Like most other things, Otoya seemed to be a natural at sex. Tokiya’s lips pulled up as he let Haruka deepen the kiss and cling to his shoulders. They were going to have plenty of fun.

Parting for air, Tokiya nuzzled Haruka’s nose, savoring the little gasps and helping her guide Otoya’s head.

Just over her moans, Tokiya could hear Otoya’s tongue lapping up her arousal. 

Knowing Haruka’s body by now, Tokiya patted Otoya’s head and slipped the hand down to find Haruka’s clit.

Mindful of Otoya’s nose, he slowly teased the nerves nestled there, watching as Haruka’s toes curled.

“Otoy-ah!” Her hips arched and her breathing grew erratic as she neared her climax. “Mm! T-Tokiya! Please! Ahn!” She bit her lip, trying in vain to stay quiet. “I’m so close.”

Tokiya nuzzled her ear as Otoya’s tongue picked up speed, sliding in and out of her dripping walls and hitting just the right spot to make her see stars.

“Go on,” Tokiya purred, rolling her clit just a little faster as her hips rocked against his hand and Otoya’s face. “Come for him, Haruka. Show our lover how good he’s been to you.”

Haruka bit her lip against the cry that burned her throat.

Tokiya’s fingers picked up speed as he nipped her ear. “Let go,” he commanded.

And just like that, she was done for.

Her orgasm hit hard. Her fingers tightened in Otoya’s hair and her hips moved of their own accord as she rode out the wave of pleasure against his eager tongue. A drawn out moan escaped her bruised lips and bathed the room in a soft afterglow when she calmed.

Tokiya ran his fingers through Haruka’s sweat-dampened bangs, kissing her forehead. “Good girl.”

Haruka smiled, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

Otoya sat up, wiping his wet face on his arm, licking his lips, and beaming. “That was fun.”

Laughing, Tokiya grabbed his shirt and pulled Otoya up to cuddle with them.

Haruka eagerly pulled Otoya into a breath-taking kiss, licking some of her arousal from the corners of his lips when she pulled back. “Thank you.”

Otoya flushed, scratching his head. “Anytime.”

Tokiya’s smile was soft as he traced Otoya’s abs through the fabric of his tee. “We haven’t forgotten about you,” he said with a devious twinkle lighting his pale eyes.

Haruka nodded, sliding on top of Otoya and kissing his neck. “Tell us what you want. We’re happy to help.”

Otoya gulped when Haruka sat on his lap, putting pressure on his erection. “W-what’s on the table?”

“Well,” Tokiya began, letting his hand wander lower until he squeezed Otoya’s hip. “That depends. How far do you want to go?”

Those long fingers teased the edge of his belt buckle as Haruka’s warm, tiny hands slid under his shirt to trace his stomach. “Oh,” he groaned, letting his head fall back. “All the way,” he moaned. “I want to go all the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Otoya being eager and a quick study.


	3. Otoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya is dying to be touched, and Haruka is surprisingly good.

Otoya hadn’t realized just how desperately he’d wanted attention until Haruka and Tokiya started giving it to him. 

Everything was simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. He was shaking— burning— with need.

Haruka kneeled behind him, her lips pressing light kisses across his shoulder blades now that Tokiya had divested him of his shirt.

Before him, Tokiya smirked, running his hands up and down Otoya’s abs, often nearing, but never quite touching his hardening nipples.

“Tokiyaaa,” he whined, glaring petulantly. “You’re such a tease.”

He was answered with a wider grin. “You’ll have to get used to that, love.”

Otoya shuddered when he felt tiny nibbles on his neck. “Haruka,” he breathed, tilting his head to the side to give her better access. “Mmm...”

Her hands wrapped around his torso, easily finding his nipples and giving him the touch he so craved.

“Ah!” He bit the side of his hand as his blush darkened. His hips rolled into Tokiya’s waiting hand.

She traced circles around the sensitive nubs, keeping her touch and her bites light. Otoya’s lidded eyes squeezed shut as he let himself get lost in the feeling.

Tokiya’s lips grazed his cheek and Otoya threaded his fingers into that beautiful midnight blue hair, pulling Tokiya into a kiss.

This time, Otoya set the pace. He moved fast, not giving Tokiya a chance to catch up as he ran his tongue across Tokiya’s lip and easily took control.

Tokiya hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Otoya’s neck and pressing their hips together, grinding down on Otoya’s crotch.

“Oh, fuck,” Otoya nearly choked on his own tongue as his head tipped back.

Haruka snickered against his back, biting her lip to repress more giggles. Her skilled hands continued to play with his nipples, but she pressed her bare hips forward, rolling against his rear with a knowledgeable sort of ease.

“H-Haruka!” Otoya sounded scandalized, even as his hips moved to match hers.

Tokiya smiled at Otoya’s flushed face. “I promise you, she knows what she’s doing back there, if you are curious to try.”

Otoya’s heart nearly stopped. He felt a new wave of lust, mortification, and surprise crashing against the walls of his stomach. “Yo-you’ve done pegging?”

Color appeared once more on Tokiya’s high cheeks. “It seemed a natural progression for two curious minds who are very comfortable together.” Tokiya glanced away, looking as close as he ever got to petulant. “Haruka is my equal in all things.”

“Were you each other’s first time?” Otoya asked, suddenly unable to bite his tongue. In for a penny, in for a pound. “How long have you been dating?”

Tokiya shook his head fondly, flicking Otoya’s nose. “As HAYATO, I never had time for relationships of any sort. So, yes, Haruka was my first time. Though I was not hers.”

“Eh!?”

Haruka’s cheeks were warm with blush against Otoya’s back. “Tokiya was my first time with a guy.” Her hands had stopped playing with his nipples and were now idling around his waist. “We’ve been dating for almost eight months now.”

Otoya shook his head to rid himself of some naughty thoughts about the woman who had almost definitely been Haruka’s first time, and instead cupped her hand over his heart. 

“I can’t believe I never noticed in all that time. Eight months.” He looked up at Tokiya. “I live with you. How could I have missed it?”

There was something unexpectedly desperate, sharp, and broken in the question. 

Tokiya’s expression was soft as he placed his hand on theirs above Otoya’s heart. “It is not your fault for failing to notice something we actively hid.” He stroked his thumb across the back of Otoya’s hand. “What matters now is that you’re with us.”

“And we love you,” Haruka reminded, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“We do.”

Otoya sighed, some of the pain slipping away. When he smiled again, it was small and genuine. “I love you, too.”

Tokiya pressed his lips to Otoya’s as he took Haruka’s hand and brought her to his side.

They gently pushed Otoya down on the sheets, watching realization and want cloud his features.

Tokiya grinned as he laid against Otoya’s side and brought one hardened nipple to his lips.

“Ah~” Otoya’s hand immediately found Tokiya’s dark hair, weaving his fingers through to get a better grip. 

Kneeling between his legs, Haruka traced the ‘v’ of his hips before settling her hands on his belt buckle.

When Otoya met her gaze, he nodded, giving her permission. He wasn’t quite sure what he was granting, but he trusted her.

With a smile, Haruka made short work of his belt, quickly undoing the button and zipper to follow.

A hiss left Otoya’s lips when Haruka’s hand traced the tented cloth of his blue briefs. “Oh, God.”

“Lift your hips,” Tokiya husked, fingering the waist of Otoya’s pants.

No sooner had his hips left the mattress than two pairs of hands tugged the now-wrinkled pants off. They went flying in the vague direction of the hamper.

Now, Haruka and Tokiya’s faces were both down by his hips. Two hands teased his clothed erection, and Otoya whined, shutting his eyes. “Oh, my God. Please, someone just touch me already!”

Tokiya smirked, keeping his touch maddeningly light. “Patience is a virtue, Otoya.”

Haruka flicked her boyfriend’s nose affectionately. “And teasing is mean.” 

She guided the elastic of Otoya’s briefs down, letting his erection spring free.

Chastised, Tokiya tugged Otoya’s underwear off, throwing them in the same direction as his pants. After a moment’s pause, Tokiya slid out of his boxers and tossed them after Otoya’s briefs.

Now that everyone was thoroughly naked, Haruka wrapped her hand around Otoya’s length.

While he was not as long as Tokiya, her hand was not quite big enough to fully encircle his erection.

Tokiya and Otoya felt another surge of arousal at the realization. 

Haruka swallowed nervously as she lowered her head and let her tongue circle the tip. Round and round it went, drawing more moans.

Mercifully, she wrapped her lips around him just when he couldn’t take any more.

“Mmph.” Otoya bit the pillow, feeling his eyes roll back. She already felt so much better than his hand ever had.

Tokiya delved lower, trailing his fingertips over the dark red hair nestled at the base of Otoya’s shaft.

Shifting, Tokiya rubbed the thin, warm skin of Otoya’s balls, drawing a broken groan from the man’s lips. “T-Tokiya.”

Tokiya’s long fingers teased the area for a several minutes, letting Otoya focus on the way Haruka’s skilled mouth brought him within in an inch of release.

Otoya was thick enough that Haruka only managed to get a little more than halfway. Though she eagerly made up for the rest with her hand.

Otoya had one hand tangled in Tokiya’s blue hair and the other in Haruka’s pink. 

Her tongue traced the veins and flicked the slit until he trembled and babbled her name like a prayer.

When Otoya was nice and flustered, Tokiya let his fingers trail lower, finally teasing that tight ring of muscle. 

Red eyes flew open as Otoya moaned. “Fuck, Tokiya.”

With a soft smile, Tokiya rubbed Haruka’s head with his other hand before pulling away from them both. “I think he’s ready for more, love.”

With a last swipe of her tongue, Haruka sat back on her heels, looking to the man splayed beneath her. “Is that okay with you, Otoya-kun?”

Otoya nodded eagerly, having a pretty good guess what was coming next.

Haruka left the bed to grab lube, and Otoya pouted at the loss of her lips on his aching erection.

“Don’t worry,” Tokiya purred, wrapping his hand around Otoya and squeezing. “I’ll be taking over where she left off.”

Tokiya’s hand was slow, keeping Otoya from getting too far before Haruka returned.

She had the lube tucked under her arm as she settled between his thighs, tracing the muscles of his legs.

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking worried. “I don’t want to push you.”

Otoya reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together. He smiled, big and goofy like he always did. “I’m sure. Nervous, but sure.”

Haruka’s shoulders relaxed as she leaned down to kiss his hip. “I’ll be gentle.”

“I know you will be,” Otoya replied, looking at her like she had hung the stars in the sky.

At Tokiya’s recommendation, Otoya slipped a pillow under his tailbone and bent his knees, giving Haruka a better angle to work with.

He was embarrassed but eager as Haruka uncapped the lube and pumped a generous amount onto her fingertips.

“Let me know if it’s ever too much,” she insisted, tucking her hair behind her ear with her other hand. “The safe word is penguin.”

“Penguin?”

“Long story,” Tokiya said with a laugh. “We’ll tell you later.”

Whatever he might have said was lost the moment Haruka pressed one slim finger to his rear. “Oh! Cold.”

Tokiya’s laughter was muffled by his hand and Haruka’s apology. 

“It’s okay,” Otoya promised, wiggling his hips to encourage her. “Just surprising.”

Haruka’s worried expression smoothed out as she slid the finger in with relative ease. 

Otoya shivered at the foreign sensation. It was a little cold, a little weird, but not bad at all.

When he nodded, Haruka began pumping her finger in and out slowly, letting Otoya adjust.

It wasn’t long until moans began spilling from his lips.

When she pressed her second finger and more lube to the hole, Tokiya took that as his cue.

His head bowed, and his tongue swept out to circle the twitching tip.

Otoya groaned, tugging on Tokiya’s hair as his head sank down and swallowed half the length.

Tokiya’s head began to bob in time with Haruka’s second finger pressing firmly inside his rear.

Up, down, in, out. Whether it was intentional or not, the two musicians had fallen into a rhythm playing Otoya’s body. Tokiya’s mouth always sank down when Haruka’s fingers thrust in. 

It was like an unspoken dance between them to see how long it would take to make Otoya come apart at the seams.

He felt so overwhelmed— pressed firmly to the bed by their arms and legs, but he never wanted it to stop. 

Otoya’s head tipped back as Haruka scissored her fingers within him. “F-fuck!” Tokiya swallowed the buck of his hips when Haruka found and pressed against his prostate. “Oh, oh, God.”

His hand fisted in Tokiya’s hair, and his teeth sank into his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

The swipe of that broad tongue. The press of her slim fingers. Otoya was going to unravel, pinned to his own bed, beneath the two people he loved most in the world. What a way to go.

Haruka pressed kisses to his inner thigh as she stroked his sweet spot. Her lips were so gentle compared to the roughness of Tokiya’s mouth. 

Over and over she rubbed his sweet spot. Her soft fingers reduced him to a trembling mess, even as Tokiya ran his tongue along the veins of Otoya’s erection.

Whereas Haruka was gentle, slow, and soft, Tokiya was determined and methodical. Between the two of them, it was all Otoya could do to whine and hold onto anything he could reach. “Tokiy-ah,” he panted. “Hah! Haruka,” he cried.

Tokiya intertwined his fingers with Otoya’s as he relaxed his jaw and sank lower. While he couldn’t quite deep throat, the reaction was immediate.

Otoya groaned, feeling a release building. His abs tightened and his breathing grew irregular. “Ah-! I can’t- I’m gonna!” He tugged at Tokiya’s hair, trying to pull him off.

Tokiya gently waved off the hand and swiped his tongue across the slit as precum spilled out. Over and over, his tongue moved, still keeping pace with Haruka’s fingers until Otoya came with a stifled cry.

It was amazing, and blinding, and too much in the best way.

His hips arched off the bed, his hand clutching Tokiya’s hair like a lifeline. He choked back a curse and breathed heavily as Haruka stroked him down from his high. 

She slowly withdrew her fingers and massaged the stretched ring of muscle when Otoya flopped back on the mattress with an arm over his face. 

Tokiya rubbed circles on Otoya’s hips as he sat up and swallowed with a tiny grimace.

Haruka’s hand left Otoya and she snuggled against his side, stroking his cheek with her clean hand. 

His chest heaved. Air begged for admittance to Otoya’s lungs, but he couldn’t quite keep up.

“How did we do? Was that okay?” Haruka asked. Genuine concern clouded her amber eyes.

Otoya chuckled, throwing an arm around her waist and reaching toward Tokiya. “Okay? That- that was amazing. Jesus Christ.”

Tokiya laughed against Otoya’s neck. “Apparently you use more expletives during sex.”

Otoya flushed. He’d just had sex. He had lovers now. A little thrill danced around the pit of his stomach. “I guess so.”

With a conspiratorial smile, Tokiya said, “Haruka curses too, if you get her worked up enough.”

Otoya gulped, his mind now racing with dirty ideas when he squished her against his chest. “Haruka cursing? Is that legal?”

Haruka swatted at Tokiya, more playful than Otoya was used to seeing her. “It was a heat of the moment thing.”

Her boyfriend chuckled. “To be fair, it’s only happened once so far.” His eyes twinkled. “But perhaps that’s a challenge you and I can look forward to, Otoya.”

“Which word did you say?” Otoya asked, grinning as his fingers skimmed her waist.

Haruka looked sheepish. “The ‘f’ word.”

Tokiya’s lips teased over Otoya’s pulse. “She begged,” Tokiya whispered, feeling Otoya’s shiver beneath him. “She was on her knees begging for me to fuck her already.” 

Immediately, Otoya was back to almost fully erect. So much for a refractory period. 

Tokiya smiled against his neck. The jerk had probably planned that, Otoya thought, not the least bit mad.

“Otoya,” he could hear the amusement in that eloquent voice. “Is there something you want? We’re happy to oblige.”

Otoya flushed, licking his lips and watching as Haruka teased one of his pert nipples.

This was it. He wanted this. God, he wanted it so bad.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks burn red. Louder, he pleaded, “Tokiya, Haruka, please. Fuck me.”

Tokiya’s smile grew into a grin. “With pleasure.”


	4. Ménage à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya officially loses his virginity.

Otoya’s legs were still weak from his first orgasm when Tokiya grabbed a box of condoms from behind what appeared to be a false back in his nightstand drawer. It was a smart place to hide evidence of breaking the relationship rules. Of course Tokiya was thorough like that.

Shivers ran down Otoya’s spine as he wiggled his propped-up hips and waited.

Tokiya took the bottle of lube from Haruka, giving her a kiss and two condoms in exchange.

Tokiya’s fingers were bigger than Haruka’s but she had prepped Otoya well enough that they were easy to insert. One long finger, and then a second very soon after. Otoya groaned.

He shuddered, holding Haruka tighter when Tokiya’s fingers spread him with careful motions. Otoya wondered briefly if Haruka had done anal before, because Tokiya was damn good at this part.

Haruka kissed Otoya’s chest and lips before sitting up to roll the condom onto Tokiya. She then kissed Tokiya, sweet and brief, before sitting back.

Blue eyes met ruby. “Are you sure?” Tokiya asked, squeezing Otoya’s hips. “We’ve been moving pretty fast today.” A small frown worried Tokiya’s lips. “I don’t want you to regret this. Or regret us.”

Otoya huffed, aching to take the next step. “Tokiya.” He threaded their fingers together. “I love you. So,” he rocked his hips down, pressing Tokiya to his puckered ring, “fuck me already.” The request came out with more squeak and less force than he wanted, but it worked.

Tokiya’s eyes fluttered closed. The doubt and worry creasing his brow was swept away by a riptide of desire. 

Red eyes rolled back as Tokiya pressed slowly, but firmly into Otoya.

Whines and moans echoed in the room as their hips inched closer together. Otoya found Haruka’s lips in the haze and kissed her like his life depended on it. For her part, Haruka was just the calm, gentle presence he needed to offset the new, burning pain.

His breaths were jagged, and a tear gathered in the corner of one eye when Tokiya was pressed flush against his rear.

“Otoya?” Tokiya’s voice pulled him out of that daze. A pale hand came up and swept the tear from his cheek. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

Otoya nodded, glancing up at his lovers. “Big,” he groaned. Taking another breath he tried again. “Just give me a minute.”

“I know. I know.” Haruka stroked his forehead and kissed his chest and stomach as the two men remained carefully still. “It will feel better soon,” she promised, pressing her lips to his nose and eyelids.

After a long minute, Otoya forced a breath out through his nose. “Try moving.”

Tokiya nodded, giving a shallow thrust.

Otoya groaned, biting his lip. There was still pain, but the pleasure had arrived, too. “Ye-ahh...That’s good.”

Tokiya set a shallow pace to start. It was all either of them could handle.

Pleasure and pain spiked like a fever, burning Otoya’s skin as he held Haruka with one hand and his sheets with the other.

His erection bounced with every roll of Tokiya’s hips. He could feel Tokiya brushing his prostate. It was maddening.

Haruka wrapped her hand around Otoya’s length, smiling when his hips jerked a little in surprise. 

“Haruka...” It came out as a hiss when she squeezed in time with Tokiya’s thrust.

“Otoya-kun,” she began, her cheeks already flushing pink before her question. “May I join you?”

He gulped. “Yes, please.”

Haruka tore open the foil of the second condom, and when she leaned over to roll it onto him, Otoya could see the arousal almost dripping down her thighs.

Otoya raised a hand, rubbing a finger against her clit softly, watching her shiver and trying not to touch the nerves directly. “Sorry you’ve been waiting.”

He tried to focus on her as he pumped a finger in and out, slower than Tokiya was going with him.

Haruka shook her head and smiled. Otoya’s fingers withdrew and he watched her lick them clean with his heart in his throat. “It’s okay. It was nice watching.”

“She’s always very patient,” Tokiya said, as he continued his shallow little thrusts. He held out a hand and Haruka leaned her cheek against it, letting him guide their lips together. 

When their mouths parted, Tokiya traced her lips and smiled. “Go on, Haruka. Make our dear Otoya feel even better.”

Wasting no more time, Haruka straddled Otoya’s hips. She brushed her hair to one side and watched Otoya over the slender line of her shoulder. Otoya trailed his hand down the line of her spine to gently cup her rear with a palm.

Haruka squeaked when he squeezed the soft, supple skin. “Otoya-kun!” Her voice was more scolding than annoyed. She flashed him an amused pout.

With one hand braced on Tokiya’s shoulder, she used the other to guide Otoya’s cock to her slick entrance.

While Haruka was apparently the most experienced of the group, Otoya was thicker than anything she had taken before. A moan parted her lips as she sank down. “Otoya-kun...”

“Oh, Christ.”

Otoya nearly came the moment two pairs of hips were flush against his own. His toes curled and he nearly forgot his own name. The sensation of Tokiya inside him while being inside of Haruka was absolutely too much, but he loved it.

Tokiya’s chuckle reverberated through the three of them as he rocked back and thrust in again, harder and deeper than before.

Haruka gasped when Otoya’s hips canted beneath her. “Oh!”

She leaned forward against Tokiya’s chest, wrapping her arms around his lean, muscled shoulders and groaning as she pulled herself up and slid back down.

Tokiya and Otoya each placed a hand on one of her hips, guiding her pace up and down even as Tokiya thrust harder and faster to the sound of his lovers’ moans.

Trapped beneath them, Otoya was rapidly feeling overwhelmed. Tokiya’s angle brushed his prostate with every measured thrust, and Haruka’s wet heat was maddening and amazing all on its own.

His hips bucked, trying to please them both, but he could barely think straight over the melody of Haruka’s soft cries and Tokiya’s erratic breath.

He watched through lidded eyes as Haruka met Tokiya in a fervent kiss. He could hear every little gasp and moan from the pair of them, and it only served to make Otoya more desperate.

Haruka reached one hand back, pressing it to Otoya’s stomach. She was too distracted by Tokiya’s mouth and Otoya’s thrusts to do much more than touch him, but Otoya appreciated the gesture.

When Haruka’s shuddering gasp rang out, Tokiya’s hips snapped forward in a particularly rough thrust that had Otoya seeing stars and leaking precum. 

“I’m close,” Tokiya groaned and Otoya’s lips parted in a choked scream. He wasn’t far behind.

Wrapping an arm around Haruka’s waist, Tokiya leaned forward, pressing her back to Otoya’s chest and sandwiching her between them. 

“Nn! Ah...Tokiya,” she begged as his hand quickly found her clit.

Otoya held Haruka’s hips in place as Tokiya thrust into him, and his hips rocked up, meeting hers. He had no idea how he hadn’t come yet, but he knew it couldn’t be much longer, especially with Haruka gasping against his neck.

Reaching a hand back, Haruka pulled Otoya into a kiss. They were both so far gone that it wasn’t much more than their lips meeting and missing as they were slammed into over and over.

Tokiya’s fingers teased Haruka just right, and soon she couldn’t even try to meet Otoya’s lips. “Ah! Toki-! Otoya!” She babbled their names with one hand tight in Otoya’s hair and the other digging into Tokiya’s shoulder. Her toes curled and her lips parted in frantic little gasps. 

With one more thrust against his prostate, Otoya was done for. “Oh! Fuck!” He shuddered, burying his face in Haruka’s hair as the strongest orgasm he’d ever had hit him full force, and his hips jerked into Haruka desperately.

Tokiya didn’t take long to follow as his hips slammed Otoya into Haruka until they both came, stifling their cries against each other’s mouths and riding out the wave of pleasure with Otoya beneath them.

For a long, thin moment, they were still. There was a hazy afterglow lighting the room despite the soft rains outside. It was a delicate membrane of tangible love and happiness. And when it broke, more happiness spilled out, along with delirious laughter.

Otoya gulped for air, feeling his head spin as he lay under his lovers. Haruka was still trembling from her own orgasm, and Tokiya’s hands gently massaged each redhead, calming their high and being careful not to crush them.

When the trembling stopped, Tokiya kissed Otoya with Haruka still between them. A broad, knowing smile painted those cheeky lips. “How was that?”

Otoya laughed harder. He was tired, and sweaty, and he needed a shower like nobody’s business, but, “Perfect,” he said, hugging the pair. He felt Tokiya slide slowly out of him, and he followed suit, pulling out of Haruka, who was still laying on his chest.

He was sore, but not in a bad way. Hopefully the others wouldn’t notice during choreography rehearsal tomorrow.

Haruka twisted in his arms, laying so they were chest to chest, and her chin was propped on her folded arms. A lazy smile stretched her lips. “I love you,” she murmured, looking like she could fall asleep right there.

Otoya wouldn’t mind if she did. She was so cute laying atop him. He kissed her nose, just because he could. “I love you more.”

Her nose crinkled. 

“It’s not a competition,” Tokiya scolded, discarding both condoms and crossing his arms. “But, since we’re saying it now, I love you, too. Both of you.”

He stood by the edge of the bed, and Otoya reached out, squeezing his thigh. “Come back to bed.”

Tokiya shook his head and sighed. “We should really shower. Ren will be back in time for dinner.”

Otoya pouted, but he finally moved when Haruka slid off his chest with one more kiss.

Her legs wobbled when she stood, and he felt very proud until his own nearly gave out.

Tokiya bit his lip to stifle a laugh as he caught Otoya under the arms. “Are you alright?”

With burning cheeks, Otoya nodded. “I’ve never come twice in an hour like that before.”

“Ah.” Tokiya nodded in sympathy as they followed Haruka to the shower. “I know how you feel.” They watched the sway of Haruka’s hips as she crossed the tile and pulled back the curtain.

Tokiya leaned over with a conspiratorial grin. “Haruka, on the other hand, does not have a refractory period.”

Otoya gulped and Haruka squeaked when Tokiya pressed her against the cold tile wall. “Tokiya!”

He claimed her lips and trapped her hands above her head. “How about it, Haruka? Would you like another round before the rest of STARISH gets home?”

Haruka shivered. “You’re incorrigible,” she said, already smiling and spreading her legs.

Tokiya extended the hand not currently pinning Haruka’s wrists. His grin was the perfect mixture of mischief and affection for the butterflies to come dancing right back to Otoya’s stomach. “Come now, Otoya, our girlfriend is waiting.”

“Our girlfriend,” he whispered, mostly to himself. His cheeks ached as his smile grew wider. He took the offered hand, letting himself be pulled into the shower.

His mouth was against Tokiya’s before he could even reach a hand back to close the curtain. 

He couldn’t help laughing to himself, even as he tangled his fingers in Tokiya’s hair to deepen the kiss. 

“What’s so funny?” Tokiya wondered, nipping at Otoya’s ear.

Otoya shook his head, beaming as they turned their attention to Haruka. “Nothing important.”

He went from being single to having two partners in only a matter of hours. What a way to break the relationship rules. What a way to have lost his virginity. 

What an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was a joy to write. These three became that much nearer and dearer to me along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you had any favorite lines!


End file.
